To Build A Home
by redroads
Summary: Scott and Isaac have been married for four years and they're finally ready to adopt a child, or maybe a few.


**Title:** To Build A Home

**Summary:** Scott and Isaac have been married for four years and they're finally ready to adopt a child, or maybe a few.

**Words:** 3,467

**Author's Note:** This is the first chapter to my first (published) fanfiction. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now. The idea for this hit me when I was watching Secret Life of an American Teenager and I don't think anyone's really brought it up in the Teen Wolf fandom. I have also been wanting to write a fanfiction but I didn't make an account until a week or two ago. I decided about halfway through that it wasn't going to be a One-Shot but a chapter fic and I hope to make each chapter about this length. I hope y'all like it because I'm pretty excited about it!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Isaac?" Scott asked his husband from his spot in the doorway of their apartment. Isaac was lounged out on the couch with some old blanket tossed across his chest and a war mug of coffee in his hand. In the other hand was a book that Isaac hadn't been able to put down lately. Scott loved the way Isaac's reading glasses sat on his face. He looked so intelligent and put together and Scott absolutely adored the look.

"What's up?" Isaac asked his voice sounding so relaxed and happy. He set the book down, along with his glasses, on the end table and patted the spot next to him on the couch with the end that wasn't holding onto the warm mug. Scott took his invitation and sat down next to Isaac, tugging slightly on the blanket. Isaac allowed him about half of the blanket and Scott covered himself. A flood of warm sensations overtook Scott. He hated the interrupted the blissfulness of this moment with the question pondering his mind for the past month or so.

"What are you thoughts on adoption?" Scott asked keeping a firm glance on Isaac's glasses so that he wouldn't have to look into his lover's eyes. He had briefly discussed the topic of children with Isaac before but the ladder had pushed it aside as quickly as it was brought up. Scott never understood why Isaac felt so against the idea. Scott had seen Isaac with kids before, he was a natural. He was kind, funny, protective, and he would make an amazing father.

Scott had always known he wanted kids. He had never really considered not having a child. He also knew that it would be a lot harder since he was gay, but he was willing to put forth the effort. Scott also assumed Isaac wanted kids, seeing how good he was with them. It wasn't like it was a money issue, they had more than enough. There was the whole werewolf thing but both of them could handle it very well. Scott actually considered it a plus; they would be able to protect their child always.

"I thought we already talked about this," Isaac sighed taking a long sip of his coffee and setting it in his lap between his firm hands. Scott could feel the steam of the coffee and allowed the scent to cascade in through his nostrils.

"No, Isaac, you talked about this," Scott said feeling strong levels of annoyance. Scott and Isaac rarely fought and Scott couldn't stand it when they did. Isaac knew something was important when Scott raised his voice at him however.

"You agreed Scott. You agreed that it wasn't something that needed to be done and would simply be an issue for the future," Isaac explained taking Scott's chin and gently turning it towards him so that their eyes locked.

"Isaac, I want a child," Scott exclaimed. "I don't understand why we can't either. You are so good with kids and we have the money for it." Scott looked deep into Isaac's blue orbs. The happiness they held just moments ago was replaced with a tired and desperate glow of sadness. Scott had never seen that look in Isaac's eyes.

"It's not about the money," Isaac mumbled softly. Scott wondered how Isaac managed to survive their arguments without ever sounding angry. Isaac always managed to stay calm and anchor Scott. It was one of Scott's favorite things about Isaac.

"What is the problem then? Is it me? Do you just not want to have a child with _me_?" Scott asked his voice traced in fear and shame.

"Of course not, babe. I love you so much, you hear me?" Isaac asked Scott sounding so sincere that Scott couldn't help at just melt towards him. Scott's head found the familiar spot in Isaac's neck that he always craved.

"Then what's the problem here?" Scott asked quietly. Their arguments tended to follow this mundane routine. It always started with short angry cries and then turned tender and careful, like they were handling each other for the first time. Isaac ran his fingers through Scott's short, brown locks. "Isaac, talk to me."

"Scott," Isaac whispered laying his heavy head upon Scott's. Their position was so intimate and Scott still felt so alone. _Isaac didn't trust him_.

"Isaac, _please_," Scott pleaded feeling the strong intake of breath from Isaac.

"Scott, I'm afraid," Isaac softly interlocking their fingers and bringing them together like puzzle pieces.

"What are you afraid of?" Scott questioned turning so their eyes were yet again glued to each other.

"I've told you about my father; you know about a lot of it," Isaac said taking another long and shaky breath. "Scott, what happens when I get angry at our kids? What happens when history repeats itself? Scott, what if I hit our children?" Isaac asked sounding terrified. Scott had never heard Isaac sound so afraid. Scott felt his eyes tear up by the look of such fear and love plastered all over Isaac.

"Isaac," Scott whispered slowly bringing his hands up to cup Isaac's cheek. A single tear escape Isaac's eye and Scott watched as it drizzled down his cheek. Scott carefully brought Isaac's face down towards his own. He pushed his whole body with him as he connected their lips. Isaac's lips were so soft and warm and made Scott feel at home. Isaac's taut arms wrapped around Scott's slim form and Scott felt Isaac loosen beneath him. The kiss was long and filled with passion. The kind of love that made up that kiss reminded Scott of their wedding day.

"No," Isaac hummed pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead against Scott's, breathless. His voice had that spark of a British accent that it always got when Isaac got angry or scared or rushed. Scott didn't understand it very much but he knew things were serious when he heard it. "Scott this is more serious than you realize. These things, they repeat and then-," Scott interrupted Isaac's ramble.

"Isaac, that's different, _they're not you_," Scott purred slowly pressing his lips to Isaac's cheek. "I know you. I've seen you with kids. You're going to do amazing," Scott tried to reassure him. He wasn't sure what all he could say. He didn't have any proof for Isaac to hear.

"How do you know? I've never been around kids long enough for me or you to _really_ know," Isaac retorted removing his arms from Scott and placing his hands on his temples, rubbing small circles. Scott placed a hand cautiously on Isaac's, now hunched over, back. Isaac backed away from the touch and stood up off the couch. Scott watched nervously as began pacing back and forth. Scott had never seen Isaac like this. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Isaac didn't seem to want Scott's touch and Scott's words didn't seem to helping anymore.

"What if we went Stiles and Lydia's? We could spend time with their kids and see how you do?" Scott finally asked after what seemed like an eternity of pacing.

"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, what do we tell Stiles and Lydia?" Isaac asked stopping his pace but returning his fingers to his temples.

"The truth, Isaac. I trust you and so will they. I'm sure they won't mind letting us borrow Eva for a day. We could go to the zoo or something fun," Scott suggested feeling hopeful as he stood up onto his uneasy feet. Isaac sighed.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked once more. Scott nodded. "Alright, but we're going to have to sit down with them first and really talk about this." Scott felt a large grin escape onto his face as he practically threw himself into Isaac's embrace. He felt Isaac's warm arms around his torso as he latched his own around Isaac's neck. He felt Isaac's stubby curls against the skin on his neck and took comfort in the familiar feeling.

"Thanks, Isaac. I love you," Scott said his voice muffled by Isaac's sweater.

"I love you too, Scott," Isaac said pressing a kiss to Scott's neck.

* * *

After a long discussion, Scott and Isaac had decided to ask Stiles and Lydia over for dinner and bring up the day with their daughter then. Isaac had been cooking all afternoon because both he and Scott were determined to make this night perfect. Neither quite understood why they were so worried. It was Stiles and Lydia, of course they'd accept. Scott figured he was most likely worried about the potential of _their_ child then of taking care of Stiles'.

"Scott, can you take this dog out of the kitchen _please_?" Scott heard Isaac cry followed by a loud crash. "Hurry up Scott." Scott chuckled at the accent slightly flaring through his husband's words. Scott made his way into the kitchen to see Isaac with a flour covered apron struggling to mix something while balancing on one foot as the other tried to carefully keep the dog away from the hot oven.

Scott took their dog, Wesley, a five week old Labrador, by his collar and led him out of the crowded kitchen. Scott led the dog out the back door and let him go in the fenced in back yard. Shutting the sliding glass door behind him, Scott made his way back into the kitchen.

Isaac was doing what seemed like advanced crazy cooking steps that Scott didn't particularly want to be involved in. Scott also knew that helping wouldn't really be an option tonight. Isaac was the one in their relationship who did all the cooking. Scott couldn't even make toast right so Scott left the cooking to Isaac. Isaac was an excellent cook and a huge perfectionist about it. Isaac would let Scott cook with him for fun and a good laugh but never on an important occasion.

Scott had the table set and spent most of his day cleaning. Again, he wasn't sure why he did as intense of a job seeing how they hung out constantly and shouldn't feel as nervous around Stiles and Lydia as they did. Scott felt a bit jittery but figured it was normal. Scott settled down in the large, cushy couch and allowed it to drown him in comfort. He flipped the television on and decided to watch whatever fate had in store for him. When the light of the TV glared the show _Parks and Recreation_ was on. Scott enjoyed the show immensely but was too worried about dinner to find humor in Leslie Knope's comical actions.

"Hey, babe," Isaac called from the kitchen. "Did you set the table with the white china?"

"Yeah and I used the good tablecloth too," Scott called burrowing deeper into the couch.

"And you have on the outfit I laid out for you on I presume?" Isaac called. Scott watch as Isaac set a dish of salad down in the dinning room. There was a clear view of Scott's own outfit choice from Isaac's place and Scott tried again to burrow farther into the couch.

"That sweater's itchy," Scott whined.

"But you look so handsome in it. Whoever picked it out for you did a fantastic job," Isaac said smirking as he walked back into the kitchen. "If you're going to be stubborn at least be stubborn in here and help carry these into the kitchen." Scott smiled in victory as he entered the kitchen.

"Everything smells amazing," Scott said picking up strawberry from the bowl on the island and took a bite. Scott picked up a bowl and followed Isaac into the dinning room.

"Do you think apple pie is too boring of a desert?" Isaac asked sounding very nervous. "I mean they don't like fancy food but a fancy desert?"

"Don't stress it, they'll love whatever you make," Scott argued taking another strawberry from the bowl and stuffing it in his mouth. He then wrapped his arms around Isaac from behind and nuzzled his face into Isaac's neck.

"You know I love our cuddle sessions but I have to get all this to the table, babe," Isaac said removing himself from Scott's embrace and carrying another bowl into the dinning room.

"How much food did you make?" Scott asked in awe of the many, many choices spread across the dinning room table. "There are only four of us." Scott chuckled.

"Yeah but… Look, Scott, I just want this to be perfect," Isaac said finally stopping to catch his breath. Scott watched as Isaac stared intently at the table. "I think I might have made a little much." They both laughed at the immense amount of food. Scott didn't even find the situation very funny but it was the relaxing comedy he needed with all the stress he felt tonight. And with that, the doorbell rang.

"Isaac, they're here," Scott said panic flooding his voice.

"Take a breath and then go let them in," Isaac said his voice soothing to Scott. The panic was let out of his body as was his breath. He was at the door when the bell rung again. _Stiles_. Scott opened the door to see Stiles and Lydia smiling in the doorway. Lydia had, what smelled to be, a platter of brownies in her hands covered in tin foil.

"Those smell awesome," Scott spoke his mind. Lydia grinned.

"Well, thank you so much for having us," Lydia replied happily.

"Come on in," Scott said stepping back and holding open the heavy wooden door. Stiles and Lydia entered the house and for some reason this ordinary occurrence seemed so foreign to Scott. Everything about Scott's life seemed to be changing, even the things that were most constant. He needed this dinner more than he imagined. It would be good for him.

"You got a new chair, I like it," Lydia said. Scott was puzzled but then just as quickly remembered the recliner they bought about a week ago. It was one of the large squishy leather ones that Scott always pictured having in his first apartment. It wasn't technically his first apartment because he sold that one when they got married and moved into Isaac's place. Scott's had been too small and kind of grungy. Isaac's was cleaner and more presentable. It also had more space, seeing as how Isaac had more money than Scott.

"Thank you Lydia. You both look very nice this evening," Isaac said entering both the room and the conversation. Scott was thankful for Isaac's appearance because Scott was not winning an award for his small talk abilities anytime soon.

"Thank you Isaac. You look very handsome, as do you Scott," Lydia said sweetly.

"And you look remarkable too, Stiles," Stiles said cheerfully. Everyone laughed.

"Not to rush anyone but dinner is ready. We started a bit late, thanks for understanding by the way, so it's all ready when we are," Isaac announced.

"Speaking of food, Lydia brought desert. I hope you don't mind," Stiles said putting his arm around Lydia's back.

"Do we mind? We will always accept your deserts," Isaac said chuckling as he led everyone into the dinning room. Both Isaac and Scott were nervous but doing an excellent job of covering it up. Scott and Isaac's paces sat upon one side of the large Oak table and Stiles and Lydia took their place across from them. Isaac took the dish from Lydia and set it in the kitchen next to the apple pie on the stove.

"So how are things at the Stilinski house?" Scott asked taking a chicken breast from the dish in the middle of the table. Isaac returned to the room and took a seat next to Scott. Everyone's plates began filling with the food that Isaac had been slaving over all day.

"This is amazing Isaac. You absolutely _have_ to give me the recipe," Lydia said after taking a bite of the chicken. Scott could almost feel Isaac calming by her words. The two had been so nervous and everything seemed to be going so well.

"You're too sweet Lydia. Stiles you better hold onto her because some of us don't have such appreciative spouses," Isaac teased nudging Scott with his knee. Scott chuckled along with the rest of them because it knew it was only a joke. Scott just wasn't good with speaking his appreciation. Scott knew that Isaac knew how much he really loved him.

"So Scotty, you said you had some big announcement to make," Stiles said hinting towards the conversation he and Scott had on the phone when Scott invited Stiles and Lydia over for dinner.

"Stiles, you were supposed to wait until they brought it up," Lydia whispered yelled to Stiles calling his name in the way that only Lydia ever really could do.

"No, no, it's fine," Scott reassured them both and looked towards Isaac for approval to go on. Isaac nodded and Scott smiled.

"We have been thinking a lot of this and there was been some… obstacles lately that made this decision harder for us to make," Scott began. Stiles and Lydia both listened intently. "We are thinking about adopting."

"Oh my goodness, that's amazing," Lydia cooed.

"Yeah congrats dude," Stiles said with a grin.

"We have some concerns however," Isaac said sounding more serious than Stiles or Lydia had probably ever heard him speak before. Scott nodded backing up his husband.

"Like what?" Lydia questioned. "Eva can be quite a handful so we can probably answer a lot of questions you might have."

"Well, we actually have some _different_ kinds of concerns," Isaac said slowly looking to Scott again. Scott interlocked their hands underneath the table and gave Isaac a small squeeze. "It's things that have to do with anger and werewolf strength and my father. We actually had question that I would _completely _understand you rejecting."

"What is it Isaac?" Stiles asked confusedly.

"We were wondering if you might allow us a day and we could take Eva out, Scott suggested something like the zoo. I haven't spent that much time with children and it would just help to make things clearer to us," Isaac said softly.

"Of course. That would give us a lovely date night," Lydia said winking at Stiles who gave her a big grin.

"Yeah, I'm with Lydia on this one. Take her for longer even," Stiles teased causing Scott and Isaac to loosen up as they all chuckled.

"Thank you both so much," Scott said not able to hide the smile stuck on his face.

"Yes, this really means a lot to us," Isaac explained.

"Not a problem, now let's talk about that desert," Stiles not so subtly suggested.

* * *

Dinner had been very fun and relaxing after that and they foursome went on to eat only about half the prepared food as well as a decent amount of the desert. The rest of the food was split in half, Stiles and Lydia taking some home for leftovers as well as Scott and Isaac. The desert was split the same way as the rest of the food. Stiles and Lydia had stayed and watched some romantic comedy after dinner and then they went they parted. Scott and Isaac spent near an hour cleaning up but both felt the dinner couldn't have gone any better.

Scott was currently sprawled across the queen bed in their bedroom. Isaac had wanted a king since he had to squish into the queen because of his long limbs. Seeing as how they still lived in an apartment, even if it was large for an apartment, they didn't quite have the space for a king. Scott liked the queen because it gave him another excuse to cuddle with Isaac.

Isaac was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste and a toothbrush shoved into his mouth. He mumbled something through the toothpaste but Scott ignored it. Scott watched the way the leaves of the trees shook in the wind through their bedroom window. The window was open and it sent a relaxing chill through the bedroom so Scott pulled the comforter up closer around his near nude body.

Isaac spit out the remains of his toothpaste and then took his spot in bed with Scott. Isaac flipped the light off next to the bed before turning to face Scott. His eyes adjusted very quickly in the dark thanks to his werewolf heightened senses. Scott was smiling at him as they slowly matched their breaths together.

"We're really doing this," Scott whispered. Isaac felt himself nodding against his pillow contently.

"I guess so," Isaac spoke with a small sigh. It was really hitting them.

"We're gonna have a baby," Scott said excitedly.

"We're gonna have a baby," Isaac repeated.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so I have (sort of) a plan for this story but I'm not always one to stick to a plan. I might want to make characters like Jackson, Derek, Allison, maybe one of the other Scott and Isaac's kids. This is gonna be a lot of fluff but I think it'll be fun to write and hopefully to read. If there are characters y'all really want to see me use as their kids let me know. Also, TEEN WOLF COMES BACK TONIGHT! I'm super excited even though my three favorite characters are gone. Y'all, there aren't gonna be any more episodes with Allison or Isaac! Also no Jackson, which I'm still having trouble getting over. Plus no more of our lovable Chris Argent. I might be doing some Argent family mourning tonight as I watch Teen Wolf. Sorry to ramble but please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
